


Vampire Knight Lustful Dreams

by Billzgrl



Category: Vampire Knight, Vampires - Fandom, Yuki Cross - Fandom, zero kiryu - Fandom
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Fanstasy, Sex, XReader, Yuki Cross - Freeform, other world, zero kiryu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billzgrl/pseuds/Billzgrl
Summary: You wake up in Vampire kNight world as Yuki Cross. Now able to do and be with Zero kiryu. Will your dreams come true?





	Vampire Knight Lustful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs one shot. Let me know how you like it.

Chapter Dreams

It's late at night, I am laying in bed, just thinking about how. I wished Zero Kiryu was real. What it would be to be with him, even if It was just one night. To hold him close, to make love to his sweet body. Its a fun thought, even though it will never happen. How could it? He isn't real.

I lay there for a little while before I start to drift off to sleep. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. Seeing how boring my regular adult life is. What I would give for a little spice. Drifting off to sleep, yawning away.

The alarm goes off, and it seems like I just fell asleep. I stretch myself out in bed, rub my eyes before opening them. I take a double take, realizing this isn't my room. Where is my Husband? My children? Why does everything look so different?

I look over the room, there is another bed with another young woman sleeping in it. I don't recognize her since she is under the covers, and I can't see her face. I get up to go over to check out more of my surroundings. Passing by my dresser mirror. I about shit, WTF? I take a double take, I am Yuki Cross? Or I am in her body? What the hell is going on? I run to the window and look out, seeing students walking around getting ready for class. I see them in the Cross uniform. My first thought is holy shit, I get to see Zero. I am in Yuki's body, so I don't have to do much. He is already in love with her. It was her that was dumb and couldn't make up her mind, but I can!

I quickly grab my uniform and go to the shower. I wash myself all up, shaving my legs, my armpits and making sure, I am spotless from head to toe. Knowing I would be around Zero. I put on the uniform, which makes me feel powerful, just sliding on each piece. Seeing the bracelet that can control Zero makes me get tingles. Which now reminds me, he will need me. He needs her blood which at the moment happens to be mine. Which will make him have to touch me. I get goosebumps just thinking about it.

Back to reality or whatever this is, I finish up getting dressed. I even put on a little makeup trying to be girly and bring out some of Yuki's finer points. I then hurry up and grab my backpack heading to class. I think, its been at least twenty years since I have been in class. I have to act like Yuki or at least a school girl? Thinking about it, act like Yuki? Well, I am nothing like her, I sure am not a cry baby and I know what I want. Then I'm a woman, not a child, but still, she did lack on a lot of things. I have to be somewhat like her or Zero will notice. I am sorry but I can't run after Kaname. I sit there and think, while Yagari is teaching. I want to turn around to stare at Zero to finally get a glimpse of the man, I been drooling over for months now. I just don't want anyone to see me. So I stay looking at Yagari who isn't bad on the eyes either. I am amazed at how tall he is.

When class is finally done, I pretend to be gathering my books, so Zero could walk by me. I so want to see him. He comes walking down from his desk. Stopping at mine. This tall, gorgeous, silver haired boy is standing right in front of me. He is even more gorgeous than I ever imagined, he would be. His lavender eyes take my breath away. It's like staring into diamonds.

"Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. I stand there just staring at him, forgetting I am Yuki. "Yuki??" Zero says shaking me. "Oh, sorry Zero, I didn't get that much sleep last night. I guess. I need to tonight." I respond. "Will you be doing your shift tonight?" Zero asks. "Of course. You will be there too, right?" I ask. "Yea, I will be there. Not like I have anything else to do. Like sleep or catch up on homework." Zero responds. "Your smart, You get good grades even without studying. It's me that needs the extra help." I respond. "If you need me to help you with your work. Just ask." Zero states. "That sounds good. Maybe later." I reply. "What's with the makeup? You never wear that during school. " Zero asks. "I wanted to try something different. How do you like it?" I ask. "It looks fine." Zero comments.

He sure wasn't one for compliments, but I will take it. We both leave the classroom. Heading to our rooms to get ready for our night shifts. Watching the night class. I really wasn't looking forward to this. I couldn't fake running or drooling over Kaname. I mean he is hot. I will give him that but Zero is the one I want in every way, shape, and form. I am not one to mess around or beat around the bush. So this was going to be something. Not to mention, I never fought vampires. If one shows up. I'm shit out of luck. There are no vampires in the real world. What the hell was I going to do? Scream and hope Zero shows up to save my ass would probably be it. Artemis weights more than me, or at least it looks like it does. Then I thought, I am in her body, it should be ok. I hope.

My Nerves act up just thinking about seeing Zero again. His eyes were still in my mind. Not to mention that body. I wanted this for so damn long. I'm not going to waste any time, I am in her body. So he thinks its the love of his life. What do I have to be afraid of? Pretty much, that I haven't done this in forever. And that just looking at him makes me wobble. Yea, I'm good. If I don't pass out or vomit on him. God, I'm not a teenager. Oh shit, in real life I would be robbing the cradle...... Stop thinking like that. This isn't real life. I am still not sure what the hell this is, but who cares.

After having a pep talk with myself, which wasn't much of one. I get washed and dressed again putting on my sash. Heading out the door. I spot Zero waiting at the door.

"It's about time," Zero says. "Excuse me, I had to get ready," I answer. Trying to be somewhat like Yuki. Staring at him again. "Are you sure your ok?" Zero asks. "I'm Fine," I answer.

We go to stand and guard as the night class comes out, Kaname leading the pack like always. As he passes by me, he smiles. I just give a light smile in return. Zero looking at me, not sure of what he just saw. No drooling, or turning colors after Kaname. I was still staring at Zero. Watching every move he made. Doing everything I could to try to hide how he makes me feel.

After our shift, Zero heads back to his dorm. Not saying much to me. I go back to mine and get my math book. Figuring I would go to his room and pretend I need help. Which wasn't that far fetched. It has been twenty years since I have done math like this. I needed a refresher course, to say the least. Anyway, it would give me time to be alone with Zero. Maybe even make a move? Or get close somehow. I still didn't know how that was going to happen, I was just sure I would make it happen. This was my chance. I would be an idiot not to.

I run to his dorm room knocking on the door. No one answering. I remember Yuki always walking in no matter what anyway. So I do the same. The room is empty, I just lay my books down on his bed. Looking around. Seeing his white shirt on the floor. I pick it up and just smell it. It smells of him. Like lavender and vanilla. God, could he get any sexier? I take off my uniform jacket and that dumb red tie. I lay it on his desk chair. I then remember the adjoining bathroom they spent most of their time in. I figure what the hell, why not see if he is in there. What do I have to lose? Besides blood right? Or her blood anyway.

I walk down and knock on the door.

"Zero are you in there?" I ask. " Go away." Zero says panting. Trying to catch his breath.

I know right away, he is in need of blood. I remember all the signs from watching the anime. I remember Yuki just busting in, not caring about space. So I do the same.

"Zero are you oK?" I ask as I open the door. Walking in on a half naked Zero. I about fall with my shaking knees. Looking at his very well toned chest. "I am fine. You need to go." Zero responds. "I know you need blood. I am here for you to take it." I answer. Undoing my white blouse and throwing it to the other side of the bathroom. Being in only my white lace bra.

Zero just looks at me, not sure this is the goody, goody Yuki. Standing in front of him, in her bra and short black skirt. I put my hands on his ripped sexy pale chest. Pushing him up against the wall, sliding his slender body to the floor with me. I sit on his lap, looking into his lavender eyes. I wrap my arms around him. Pushing my body up against his, and making my neck exposed in front of his lips. Which takes him no time to notice. He licks, my neck preparing it, which sends shivers down my spine. Just his tongue setting off flames within my body which Lets my body grind into his more. Feeling his manhood on my thigh. Which excites me in every way. This was my chance and I wasn't going to mess it up! I was finally face to face with the man of my dreams. Who made me hotter than any real man could. I wasn't letting go.

Zero sinks his fangs into my neck. Taking what he needs. While he does, I feel pleasure and pain running throughout my body. I just keep pushing myself on top on him. Hoping to get some reaction. He was a good man, but not a dead one. Which I feel soon enough, as his manhood raises and pushes up against my womanhood. My arms wrap around him tighter as my head is laying on his shoulder. My breasts pushing into his chest, as one of his hands is holding my back, and then the other in my hair. I just sigh from his touch. Not able to help myself.

Once he is done taking my blood, I don't let go. Not wanting to break away from him. Not giving him time to come to. I just go for the kiss. Lifting my head up to look into his eyes, I then put my lips on his. His sweet tender lips that I dreamt about kissing forever. His arms just wrap around me, pulling me closer then before, if that was even possible. My Mind goes a little hazy.

"Zero I want you," I whisper in his ear. "Yuki are you sure? What about Kaname?" Zero asks. "I don't want him, I want you. I finally come to my senses. You're the only man I see and want. I want to be one with you. Make love to me." I respond. Not even sure where I got the courage to say that but it blurted out now.

Zero not sure, of what he heard. Since Yuki was always unstable. Where I just said the words he has been waiting for hear to say forever. He just sits there, it all taking time to register. Zero so happy with the words that she doesn't want Kaname. He thinks he is the one dreaming. "Fuck you Kaname," Zero says out loud. Looking into my eyes.

"Zero I love you," I state. "Really?" Zero asks with shock. "Of course Silly. I wouldn't say it otherwise." I reply. Grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. I knew I would have to take the steps. Since Zero was always used to being Mr. Nice guy. Which always gets him nowhere.

We keep kissing passionately until we have to break to breath, which doesn't stop me from kissing the side where his tattoo is. Placing light small kisses on each part of the tattoo. Going up to his ear which I nibble on. His hands going up and down my back, where he finally undoes my bra. I just snicker to myself, saying he is getting the hang of this.

I go back to his lips, where I kiss him. Running my hands through his luscious silver hair. Pushing it back from his eyes, so I can look straight into them. When all of a sudden, he picks me up carrying me to his bed. laying me gently on top of it. Then going to remove my skirt. I let him do whatever he wants to me. Feeling total trust in him. Knowing he would never hurt Yuki. He kisses up my leg, my thigh, to my womanhood making me tremble with want and desire. He then slides my White lace panties down my legs. Sliding his body in between my legs. His hands lightly rubbing my breast as he has one in his mouth licking and sucking on my nipple making me moan, and ache my body up against his. My hands roam down his body to undo his belt. So eager to see what he has for me. He sits up pulling his pants and underwear off. Where I'm not disappointed at all. Seeing his large hard member. I just can't wait to feel. So Far there wasn't even one thing wrong with this man. You knew he wasn't real. He was perfect.

He slides back to my body, looking at me for permission. Which I Nod. He rubs my womanhood with his hand, sliding his finger in making sure it's wet enough to take the rest. He slides his finger in and out, making it even wetter, watching my reaction which only seems to get him hotter. My body aching up needing more. Needing him to fill me up.

"Zero Please," I say. Zero just smirks as he places himself at my entrance. He slides in slowly, breaking Yuki's barrier. Zero smelling the blood and knowing, I gave him something special. Which makes him, even happier, Yuki didn't give it to Kaname.

Suck that Kaname, I gave it to him this time! I say to myself while I try to adjust to his size and the pain.

"Tell me when to move," Zero says Kissing my lips. "Now," I reply. He goes slow, in and out and then picks up the pace. Moving faster and harder. Each new thrust brings more pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist making him go in deeper. Not able to control how I feel, I keep pushing myself closer against him as we thrust harder and deeper. Feeling this warm sensation in my stomach. He makes my body feel as if its on fire.

"I love you Yuki," Zero says. "I love you to Zero Always," I reply. Giving him all he ever wanted. We keep going until we both explode. Holding each other close. He rolls on his side of the bed taking me with him. My head laying on his chest which I kiss. Wrapping my arms around him. "I don't want this to end, "I tell him. "Me either." He replies.

Where I meant it. Was I going to wake up in the morning to my regular life? Or would I be able to spend more time with Zero? Giving him, everything she didn't? I wasn't sure but either way, I would never forget this night, So I wasn't going to let it end this quickly. I would make love to him, all night doing everything to him, I ever imaged. If when Morning came and I was back to reality, at least this dream was everything and more. I would have no regrets.


End file.
